When it Happened
by When you notice the Stripes
Summary: ::A drabble collection:: It was Lily and James, of course they would fall madly in love.
1. Stolen

A/N: Another drabble series. How original, I know. But I wanted to do something long term and can't for the life of me write a chapter story, so I'm taking the easy way out! This drabble is very fluffy and cliche. I just couldn't help myself. I politely request reveiws!

Disclaimer: (this applies to all of them) Not mine.

Stolen

Looking back on it, Lily realized that James had stolen a few things from her.

Her first kiss was stolen in the middle of the great hall in third year.

Her bra mysteriously disappeared in 5th year.

James stole her virginity after they started seeing each other in 7th year.

And now, he was stealing away heart.

Looking back on it, Lily realized that James had stolen a few things from her.

She really didn't mind.


	2. Watching

**A/N: This really isn't a drabble, but I wanted to write it anyway. Enjoy!**

Watching

Lily Evans didn't really know what she was doing when she accepted the boys' invitation. It was a reflex, really, because she had no objection to spending time with them and the pressure of N.E.W.T.s was already heavy on her shoulders, never mind that it was Christmas break. Lily was never one to procrastinate.

And so when Sirius asked so kindly if she wanted to join them in the common room she really didn't think twice when she accepted. James shot him a look that clearly said, "_What do you think your doing?"_ because he didn't want to ruin the progress that he'd made. Lily called him James now. But Sirius held out a butterbeer, and Lily took it.

Sirius looked a little surprised that she didn't tell him off for having it at school, but she gratefully gulped it down and sat down on the couch next to Remus, looking thoroughly exhausted. And Sirius started the old conversation that he'd been having with James before she came, talking about Quidditch. James tried to change the subject. He knew Lily thought he was trying to show off, and he didn't want her to think that, so he tried to talk about the Binns essay, but Sirius kept bring up the last game. Gryffindor had beat Ravenclaw, and badly too. James had scored almost all the points, a fact that Sirius loved to point out, and a fact that James didn't want to boast about with Lily right there.

So he was caught off guard when she commented absentmindedly, "You did do a great job, James." And then she blushed, realizing that she just complimented him.

"You come to my games, Lily?" He didn't know that.

"I wasn't aware that they were _your_ games." James frowned and took a sip out of his bottle. An awkward silence followed the comment, but he knew better then to reciprocate the verbal sparring. It was better to just let her have to last word and avoid all the fighting. Besides, she didn't really pester that much anymore.

And Lily looked momentarily surprised he didn't take the bait, but continued the conversation with Remus about the History of Magic essay due on Thursday. James listened politely, throwing in a comment here or there, but mainly just watching.

Watching how she had so effortlessly molded herself into his tight knit group of friends without making them feel like she was intruding on that brother bond they shared. She laughed at some inside joke with Peter and continued talking.

Watching how she might as well be considered a Marauder for the amount of time she spent with them now and the secrets that she knew. In her own special way, she was an honorary member.

James loved that his friends loved her, even if it wasn't as much as he did.


	3. Trying Not to Blow

A/N: Here it is, drabble number three. Review please? Tomorrow's my birthday, you know. Enjoy!

"I hope and pray each day I live

A little more love I'll have to give

A little more love that's devoted and true

'Cause all I do is think about you"

All I do- Stevie Wonder

Trying Not To Blow

"Fancy a trip to Hogsmead with me, Evans?"

The reply was instantaneous, expected and harsh.

"No."

"Not even-"

"No."

"What if-"

"Merlin, James. _NO."_

It sure wasn't the worst of her refusals, or the wittiest, but it got the message across clear and strong. No.

The word stung, like so many others before it. So many refusals, which one would be the straw to break the camels back?

James wasn't sure when his fuse would blow, when the pressure would be too much and he would just _pop!_ It wouldn't be pretty, that was for sure.

So, for now, he could just hope. Hope that there was a sliver of a chance that she might just not say no.

And he could try not to blow.


	4. Dosing

A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I lost my muse.

"Dosing"

The sun was barely over the horizon, the light filtering through the blinds and casting odd stripes on the bed. Two bodies lay side-by-side, one awake and one not. Lily Evans was currently dosing, snoring lightly on her side while her hair fanned out across her pillow like a wall of red. A hand slowly twirled the strands as she stirred. Lily Evans woke disoriented, not quiet sure were she was until she saw the person beside her and snuggled closer, sighing contently.

James smiled.


	5. When it Happened

**A/N: Yes, I haven't posted in forever. I don't really have an excuse. Review?**

**Disclaimer: Wait, let me check… nope. Still don't own Harry Potter.**

"**When it Happened"**

When it happened, it wasn't earth-shattering. Because who hadn't seen it coming.

But that wasn't to say that it didn't turn _their_ world upside-down. _They_ certainly hadn't seen it coming.

And so when James made the first move in a dark corner of the library that smelled of mold and parchment and Lily didn't pull away but moved closer, they were really the only ones surprised by each others reactions.

James was timid and Lily was enthusiastic, and everyone else was slightly sickened by their lovey-dovey displays at breakfast the next morning.

But, all in all, it wasn't remarkable, out-of-the-blue, or note-worthy.

It was Lily and James, of course they would fall madly in love.


	6. Plain

**A/N: Long time, I know. But I didn't really have anything to write.**

**"Plain"**

DISCLAIMER: Just like last time, and the time before, and the time before that… I do not own ANYTHING.

It was the opinion of the general public that because Lily and James had such an eventful six years at Hogwarts, their seventh would be as grandeur.

It appeared on the outside that it was quite the opposite. They spent their time down by the lake or in the library, newly discovered by James. This did not stop the gossip hounds from fabricating imaginary lives for the two of them, anything from midnight trips to Hogsmead to a unicorn farm that mass marketed tail hairs.

Of course, none of them were true. Because, really, they were just as plain as they looked on the outside.

Yes, they were happy. They were in love, why wouldn't they be happy? But they didn't need to _do_ anything. Maybe after years of chasing and repressing, they were tired of all the conflict. They had worked hard to get were they were, and they wanted to enjoy it.

Sunny afternoons just held much more allure then breaking rules and nasty words.

They were just happy to _**be**_.

**A/N:** **Not very impressive, sorry.**


	7. Dreams Like This

This was written for Witchwithwings24's Just another romance quote challenge. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** **Not mine.**

'Dreams like this weren't made to last' - Brief Candle, One-eyed Doll.

_A Dream Like This_

"James,"

"hmmmm."

"James, wake up."

James sighed and rolled over, almost falling of the couch. "I need to talk to you, okay?"

James opened his eyes, aware that Lily's voice was filled with worry.

"Whats up, honey?" James rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"James, why are you still dating me."

The question came as a shock.

"You know the answer. I chased after you for six years, for Merlin's sake."

"I didn't ask why you loved me then, I ask why you love me now." Lily hugged her knees to her chest from her seat on the chair across from James. He knitted his eyebrows together.

"Because you're wonderful and fun and smart and I love being around you."

"How can you James? The last few weeks have been terrible-"

"Lily!"

"You can't say they haven't been, James. Look at us. We bicker and fight and never talk like we used to. I don't have _fun_ with you anymore. The spark died, all right!"

James stood up and walked to Lily.

Leaning down he said, "Lily, you're the girl of my dreams. I _love_ you."

"Dreams like this weren't made to last."


	8. To the Point of Madness

**A/N: this one for Scarlet Natalia, Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer**: **Not Mine.**

"I have loved to the point of madness; that which is called madness, that which to me is the only sensible way to love."

-Francois Sagon

'James Potter, you are the biggest GIT I have ever known."

Normally, an outburst like this wouldn't be a surprise.

But then again, normally, Lily Evan and James Potter would be getting along as well as they had for the last few weeks.

James grimaced.

"Lily?"

Lily blew her bangs out of her face before storming over to him. The spark that he missed oh so much was back in her eyes. He had missed it. He hadn't seen it since the last time they'd fought.

"I just had a very interesting conversation with Sirius." James made a mental note to kill him. "Do you want to know what he told me?"

"I'm guessing you're gonna tell me anyway, Flower." James forced a fake smirk on his face. What had Sirius told her?

"He oh so gently informed me that for the last bloody months you hadn't shagged, snogged, or otherwise charmed a single girl."

James threw Lily his best insulted look. "Why, just last week I had a VERY nice time with-"

"Don't you dare lie to me Potter. Because you know what else he told me? He told me it was because he were still bloody in love with me,"

James wasn't expecting that. Now, Sirius really was in trouble. This wasn't funny, this could cost him Lily, or what little bit of her he still had.

Her rage was unmatched by all their previous feuds. "After you looked me straight in the face and told me you didn't, I hear from Sirius that this whole time you still loved me. Still!"

James cringed, "Lily!"

"No James, don't try to weasel your way out of this one. Do you know how many times I've cried over you last two months? Every. Damn. Night. Because only you could make me fall in love with you after I had you promise me you never would, never could, love me back again! ONLY YOU."

Pacing around the common room, Lily threw up her arms and sunk into a chair.

A slow smile stretched across James' face.

"I'm bloody mad to love you." Her tone this time was sad, if not dejected and hopeless.

James stood up, and walking towards the girl who finally, _finally_, realized that she loved him, dropped to her level as he grasped her head softly between his hands.

"It's the only true way to do it."


End file.
